


A Marriage Interrupted

by Aquaholic



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaholic/pseuds/Aquaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Cutler Beckett interrupts the marriage of James Norrington and Elizabeth Swann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marriage Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ficlet that I originally posted on LJ sometime around April, 2006. It was meant as an AU opener for DMC. I believe I went by Wicked Wench or Crossroadsangel at the time. Enjoy! :)

 

**Port Royal, Jamaica**  


            The trees in the courtyard of Fort Charles were pregnant with exotic fruits; their scent was intoxicating. A huge audience gathered just outside the fort dressed in their best finery. Citizens, officers and seamen of the Royal Navy and Marines all attended the moment long sought for by Commodore James Norrington.   


At Elizabeth Swann’s insistence, James was decked out in the dress uniform he wore on the day of his promotion. The gold brocade shimmered in the sun. Elizabeth stood next to him arrayed in a beautifully embroidered silk gown.  


Governor Weatherby Swann beamed proudly at the sight knowing his daughter was to be wed to an honorable man and a secure future.   


The minister spoke loudly, “If anyone believes that these two should not be joined in marriage let them speak now.”   


“I’m afraid their marriage will have to be postponed,” responded an aristocratic voice.   


“What the _devil_?” asked Weatherby.   


“I have warrants for their arrest,” replied Beckett, coolly, “for aiding the escape of a Jack Sparrow.”   


Norrington stood in between Beckett and Elizabeth. A quiet energy gathered around him. "Lord Beckett, His Majesty and their Lordships have been sent a dispatch on Jack Sparrow’s demise. If you wish to see for yourself you may scour the bottom of the Mediterranean at your leisure, sir.”   


“You forced him into that hurricane, no doubt?”   


“ _Indeed_.”   


“And I suppose you did not retrieve any artifacts from his person?”   


Norrington stiffened at this outrage. “Sir, this is _not_ the time or place to be discussing such matters. If Sparrow has something of interest to you then you shall need to find it yourself.”   


Elizabeth regarded Norrington with admiration. His back, as always, was perfectly straight and his graceful hands were clasped behind his back. This was indeed the man who commanded the Navy at Port Royal.   


A muscle tightened in Beckett’s jaw. “I see. Then I suppose you won’t mind if I wait until this dispatch is verified?”   


“The  _Endeavor_  is welcome to remain in port but I do not see the necessity for _twenty_ ships of the Company to be occupying the harbor, sir, not when our colonies on the east coast of America are suffering so. Surely the settlers would greatly appreciate the services of the Company and you would stand to make quite a profit from it?”   


The attendees eyed Beckett balefully.   


“Indeed,” replied Beckett coolly. “Nor would we wish to see our loyal subjects reduced to such deplorable circumstances due to the uncontrolled pirates patrolling the coast.”   


Norrington knew the man was trying to hook him into a debate but he would have none of it. “If you wish to discuss this further, sir, you may do so at a later date. Do excuse me but I have a wedding to attend to.” And with that he came about and offered his arm to Elizabeth.   


“Pardon my intrusion,” replied Beckett. He nodded to Mercer and the men left the premises.   


Weatherby smiled inwardly and rolled on his feet to see the cocky lord given such a trimming.   


Elizabeth smiled warmly and squeezed James’s arm. “You were magnificent, James.”

He smiled in a way that would put any sunrise to shame.   


The minister continued with the nuptials.   


“Do you, James Norrington, solemnly swear to give your whole body, mind, and soul faithfully to your wife, Elizabeth Swann, and to no other for as long as you shall be together?”   


James smiled. “I do.” Gillette offered the pillow the rings were on and James gingerly picked up the ring and placed it on Elizabeth’s finger.   


“Do you, Elizabeth Swann, solemnly swear to give your whole body, mind, and soul faithfully to your husband, James Norrington, and to no other for as long as you shall be together?”   


“I do,” Elizabeth replied gladly. She picked up the solid gold band and placed it on James’s finger.   


“What God hath joined let no one part. I now proclaim you man and wife,” responded the minister.   


James gently touched Elizabeth’s cheek and drew her close with his other arm for the kiss. Elizabeth reciprocated and end with a slow tug on James’s lower lip.   


Cheers rose and the couple were greeted with sprays of rice as they headed towards the courtyard. A familiar tune was begun by the string ensemble and it echoed throughout the courtyard.   


“Isn’t that the music I heard when you proposed to me?” asked Elizabeth.

“Handel’s Concerti Grossi Opus 6, Number 12 in B minor. Indeed it is though this time we both shall steer clear of the battlements,” he smiled.   


Elizabeth chuckled. “You needn’t worry about me losing consciousness from being wrapped too tightly.”   


James looked at her astonished. A mischievous smirk played upon Elizabeth’s lips.   


He could barely stifle the chuckle, for it was this spontaneity and verve that drew him to her.   


“Congratulations to both of you!”   


James turned to see Gillette and Groves by their side.   


“And if it is not too bold of me to say, sir, about damned time, too!” added Gillette.   


James’s cheeks flushed a light pink which embarrassed him to do so in the sight of his officers. “Thank you, Andrew, Theodore.”

Under a fragrant tree in the courtyard, Will Turner stood, looking bitterly upon the happy couple. He had been certain that Elizabeth’s affections were for him and not the commodore. He smirked inwardly. Who was he fooling? He was a lowly blacksmith who stood little chance competing against such a man. To be fair, Norrington could’ve arrested him at least once for threatening an officer; an act that at least would call for a flogging and at worst would demand a hanging. Norrington simply sent him packing with a mild chiding.   


“The East India Company has need of your services,” whispered a voice.   


Startled, Will spun around to see Beckett sitting under the tree next to him, admiring an apple that wasn’t quite ripe.   


Turner regarded him mildly. “Correct me if I’m mistaken, Lord Beckett, but I do believe you were asked to _leave_.”   


“Was I? Quite right. Shame when something is taken away from you so rudely, isn’t it?” he asked, tossing the apple to Turner as he left.

 “Lord Beckett,” Turner called just loud enough so Gillette could hear him. Beckett turned around. Turner walked up to Beckett and shoved the apple into his chest. Turner whispered harshly, “ _I_  do not have need of the East India Company’s services. You have revealed your colors, sir. I do not believe you are welcomed here.”   


“Lord Beckett!” Turner and Beckett saw Gillette and three Marines standing near. “Good God, man, are you so lacking in delicacy that you must further ruin this ceremony with your disruption?   


“I was addressing Mister Turner,” Beckett replied calmly. “I didn’t realize that disrupted this ceremony. My apologies for the young man reacting so rashly to a civil conversation.”   


“He’s not the one who needs to apologize,” replied Gillette, unconvinced.

 Beckett smiled thinly. “Do you think you can order me around like some cur without consequence? I could have you demoted to midship…”

 He was interrupted by Norrington, “May I remind his lordship that threatening officers of His Majesty’s Navy can be grounds for severe punishment?” He moved closer to Beckett and whispered angrily, “You will leave here amicably, sir, and I assure you their Lordships will hear of this intrusion.” He spoke loudly,“Gillette, escort Lord Beckett off the premises.”

“With pleasure, sir,” replied Gillette, nodding to the Marines that followed him.

“He’s _worse_ than a pirate,” mumbled Turner as he watched the display. “You  _know_  a pirate is dishonest, but he tries to clothe his dishonesty as something else.” Turner paused. “Someone should brand  _him_.”

The commodore nodded. “You spotted his nature true enough, Mister Turner. There are not many who could resist the power he offers.”

“For now, at any rate,” replied Turner. “Though I will be much relieved when he has left Port Royal.”

“As will I, Mister Turner, as will I."


End file.
